ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS2E11 Unearthed
Plot In a large underground room, an alien being wakes up, looks around, and exits, coming out into a cave where DNAliens are mining for some sort of mineral. The DNAliens find a buried ship and say that it won't stand in their way. The DNAliens try to drill through the ship, but all of their drills break. The alien watches all of this in horror. It grabs a machine, shutting off an alien's drill, and walks to the surface. It sees a town and runs towards it, falling through mine cart tracks but shrugging off the fall. A family in a car sees it in the road and stops their car. It detaches their trailer but allows them to drive away. It puts the power coupling in the trailer and pulls it along as it heads towards the town. In town, it collects things and destroys a traffic light. Later, Gwen tracks the alien using the light. The team thinks that they are chasing a DNAlien. They see the alien pulling the trailer. It tries to grab a cactus, but is hurt. It tries to eat the cactus, but fails. The team runs towards it and it throws the power coupling at them and retrieves it. Kevin recognizes the power coupling as Highbreed technology. Ben walks up to the trailer and it attacks him. Kevin attacks it and is swatted away. Ben turns into Humungousaur. Humungousaur and the alien fight. The alien starts crying, but calms down when it sees a crystal. Humungousaur swats it away and the alien attacks him and runs. It ties him up with a metal fence, but he grows and breaks free. The alien runs, but Gwen traps it with mana. It sees her as an Anodite and calms down. It grabs Gwen when she lets her guard down. Humungousaur stops Kevin from attacking. Gwen tells the alien to put her down and it does. Gwen stops Kevin and Humungousaur from attacking it, thinking that the alien is a baby. Humungousaur turns into Ben and agrees. Gwen thinks that it is a girl. Gwen wants to help the alien. Ben refuses, but disagrees when DNAliens arrive, interested in her. They attack the team. The alien gets angry and attacks the DNAliens. Kevin takes the power coupling, luring the alien and the DNAliens to him. The team tosses it around. Ben turns into Echo Echo, who makes duplicates, one of which runs off with the power coupling. The others chase the DNAliens and knock them out with sound. Echo Echo turns into Ben, who gives the alien the power coupling. Kevin thinks that the DNAliens will come back. Gwen convinces the boys to help her hide the alien, which she names Tiny. At Kevin's garage, Tiny takes a bite out of Kevin's car, angering Kevin. Gwen convinces her to drop it and Kevin, angry, demands that Tiny leave. Ben tells Gwen that Tiny has to go back to where she came from, but not before nightfall. Gwen reluctantly agrees. That night, Tiny brings the team to the mine, where there are DNAliens. They see Tiny, who attacks them. The team goes further into the mine. They see the ship that Tiny came out of and run to it. They see DNAliens trying to destroy it. Tiny and Gwen go inside. Gwen sees Tiny's collection and realizes that she came out of a stasis pod and that her parents are still inside two other pods. Ben turns into Chromastone and stops the DNAliens from destroying the ship. They attack him and he and Kevin fight. The DNAliens shoot at Tiny, who has come outside. Chromastone redirects their blast and destroys their cannon. Gwen brings rocks from the ceiling down on the aliens and they flee. The team goes inside and Gwen thinks that Tiny collected stuff that she thought could help her parents. Kevin opens their stasis pods, awakening them. They go to Tiny. Later, they tell the team that they were travelling across the galaxy to colonize in 1952 when their ship crashed. Ben tells them about Paradox's time experiment, which probably caused them to crash. They tell Kevin that Tiny really is a baby. Gwen says goodbye to Tiny and the ship takes off. Characters Characters *Tiny *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Tiny's Dad *Tiny's Mom Villains *DNAliens Aliens *Humungousaur *Echo Echo *Chromastone Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc